Hinalan
Hinalan is one of the esteemed Heroes of Legend, and is also known for his domesticated sandbeast, Tunarak. He is labeled as the 'Hero of the Grounds', or in Nuranaian language, 'Hurnuran'. Legend The legend of Hinalan, as of the Old Texts, is a large epic, widely regarded as one of the greatest pieces of literature. It details the rise of Hinalan, and his leading of the settlers to the underground city he built before their eyes, Isunaran. The Rise of Hinalan Hinalan was born a simple water gatherer, who dug into the ground searching for underground water wells. But one day, a mammoth sized Sandbeast ambushed his family, and was about to kill them. Hinalan, gathering courage, yelled to the Sandbeast, commanding it with the word for stop, 'Hulg'. Surprising everyone, the beast actually did stop, and followed him for the rest of the day. Hinalan named it Tunarak, or 'Small Beast', in jest. He soon grew fame for having tamed such a powerful Sandbeast, and used Tunarak to quickly search for water under the ground, leading his family to riches. The Conflict of Hinalan Hinalan, however, grew too famous. Challengers appeared, wishing to battle Tunarak and claim a victory over such a powerful creature. Hinalan refused to allow anyone to fight Tunarak, and in the process grew many enemies. He was forced to fight for his life against many challengers who wished to acquire Tunarak's dead body, and with it fame. As time wore on, Hinalan and Tunarak decided to travel the lands, and find people in need, and avoid the challengers who constantly harassed him. His travels made him grow to learn how to live off even the most barren landscape, and he learned how to control Tunarak even further. One day, he was passing by a small town, which had a sudden drought, and was unable to find water. The problem was, he knew one of his most powerful challengers lived there. He thought, and decided he must help these people. He strode into town, and the challenger finally had found his quarry. A battle was to be started, but Hinalan refused to fight. He knew the damage Tunarak would cause, and warned the challenger about this. The challenger was ignorant, and refused to pay heed to his warnings. Hinalan, knowing he must end it before it started, had to decide to kill the man, and with it lose his innocence. The man leapt before he could make a decision... but one of his own people killed him with one blow. The villager thanked Hinalan for not attacking the man, and asked if Hinalan could help with the drought. The Path of Hinalan Hinalan inspected the ground, and noticed that this ground would never be full of water again. It had run dry of any water source. He told the people this, and asked them to follow him to another source of water, and they agreed. He set out, and found a promising path to a water source. However, along the path, many people left to cities nearby. A betrayal was amongst them too, and he was a friend of the challenger, seeking to kill Tunarak while Hinalan slept. However, during the night he attempted this assassination, a huge Nuranrakinha attacked, and the challenger's life was saved by Tunarak. Noticing the majesty of the animal, he abandoned his ways, and decided to become partners with Hinalan. His name was Gurhuna. The Holy Grounds of Hinalan Alternate Interpretation: The Isunaran of Hinalan. As the path grew to an end, and the villagers growing weary after many months of travel, Hinalan had found a spot rich with water, near an underground lake. Commanding Tunarak to dig, Tunarak built a massive network of tunnels with many large caves. Hinalan entered the main area, and beckoned the villagers to enter too. He told them the area was their own 'Holy Ground'. The villagers called it Isunurana, which eventually changed from time to Isunaran. The Death of Hinalan As the town grew, Hinalan became the protector and defender of the town, with Gurhuna the leader of the people. But one day, a large beast destroyed half the city, yet another massive Nuranrakinha. Hinalan had grown older, and Tunarak too. In the fight, they slew the beast... but lost their own lives from wounds shortly after. The burial procession was the start of the tradition of only digging down for graves, them digging the grave of Hinalan. Tunarak was buried someplace outside the city, too large to be buried normally. Tunarak A normal Sandbeast, except for being 4 times as large, the size of a 3 story building. Hinalan domesticated him with what is now called his 'Holy Word', for he seemed to have the ability to command any beast. Tunarak also was a lot more docile, and was kind to other humans besides its master, a trait not seen in regular domesticated Sandbeasts. Gurhuna The loyal follower of Hinalan, and the leader of the Isunaran people before and after his death, his redemption is the namer of the Isunaran's religion's 'Law of Gurhuna', which allows any criminal to have a chance at redemption, no matter the crime, thus making the Death Penalty non-existant. Name of Hinalan A recent theory is that Hinalan was indeed nameless, or his name had been lost. Someone pointed out the similarities of his name, and of his title, Hurnuran. The theory hypothesized that Hinalan was actually a derivation from the title, which is all that was known. The theory is considered false for now, until more proof can be found. Category:Heroes of Legend Category:Folklore Category:Nurana